Inventive concepts relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit including a standard cell and a method of generating the layout of the integrated circuit.
With the miniaturization of semiconductor processes, the size of a standard cell included in an integrated circuit may be decreased. The decreased size of a standard cell may lead to an increase in a mutual influence between adjacent standard cells. To prevent or reduce the mutual influence from increasing, a structure, e.g., a diffusion break separating standard cells from each other, may be inserted between the standard cells. Meanwhile, a standard cell may have an unnecessary or undesirable space in particular layers according to the structure thereof. Such a wasted space cancels out the decrease in size of standard cells and may thus restrict an increase in the degree of integration of an integrated circuit.